At The End Of The Rainbow
by iluvdarts
Summary: This is a sequel to my first story 'written in the stars'. what happens next in the lives of catherine and sara. this story will contain mature content and FEMSLASH in later chapters. Chapter 12 up! WARNING! CHAPTERS 8 and 12 CONTAIN FEMSLASH!
1. Chapter 1

-1**DISLCAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CSI OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. I HAVE JUST BORROWED THEM FOR MY OWN PLEASURE AND I PROMISE TO GIVE THEM BACK UNHARMED. THIS STORY CONTAINS FEMSLASH.**

A/N: Many thanks for all the reviews from my last story. I have decided to write a sequel for you all. It is helpful to read 'written in the stars' before reading this story as some parts would be confusing otherwise.

A/N2: I'm not entirely happy with this chapter so I may edit it at a later date. As for now I'm working on the next chapter so it should be up soon.

A/N3: I hope you enjoy this sequel. Please review so I have the push i need to keep writing.

Chapter 1

SPOV

I spent the night worshiping Catherine. I couldn't believe that she had agreed to marry me. After everything that had happened to me in the past I had finally found the meaning of happiness. I now belonged to a family for the first time in my life and I was surprising at how comfortable it felt. We had decided that we would tell the guys tonight about the engagement. We knew that it wasn't legal to get married in Vegas so we had decided to go up to Canada and get married there. I awoke early in the morning and decided to make breakfast for us all. I quietly slipped out of bed and put some clothes on. Making my way quietly into the kitchen and got out everything that I needed to make some pancakes. When I was almost finished a very sleepy Lindsey entered into the kitchen. After giving her a kiss good morning I placed a plate of food in front of her. I then took a cup of coffee and went to wake up Catherine.

"Morning sweetie" I said placing the coffee on the side. I smiled down at her as her eyes slowly began to open.

"Hey" she replied with a big smile.

I leaned in for a quick kiss before handing her the cup of coffee.

"Breakfast is ready" I say before leaving the room.

I enter the kitchen to see Lindsey stuffing her face.

"What do you want to do today munchkin?" I asked

"Can we go to the movies? Please" she begged "I really want to see the new Harry potter movie"

"Cat, what do you think?" I asked turning towards her as she entered the room "You want to see the new Harry potter movie?"

"I don't know" she says pretending to think about it. I could see the sparkle in her eyes as she proceeded to wind Lindsey up.  
"I'm not sure that I'll like it" she said before winking at me to play along.

"yeah me to" I said before looking at Lindsey. Her face had fallen dramatically and I had to stop myself from laughing.

"Please please please" she begged "I'll even tidy my room if we go". I was amazed that she was volunteering to do that. Normally she had to be told to tidy her room at least 3 times a day.

"Oh, ok" I sighed "I suppose we can go see it"

I then let the charade drop.

"I guess that I might as well see it as I loved all the others" I admitted.

"you're mean" stated Lindsey "I knew you would want to see it. Does that mean I don't have to tidy my room?"

"No" said Catherine "you still have to tidy your room but you can do that tomorrow. Today is about us spending time as a family."

I smiled at Catherine as she said that. I loved the sound of us being a family now.

Shortly after breakfast we all got ready and went to a matinee showing of the new Harry Potter movie. I must admit that we all enjoyed it. What I loved more was sitting there holding Catherine's hand as she slowly rubbed circles on my palm with her thumb.

We went out to lunch at a local café and I sat back watching the connection between Catherine and her daughter. Lindsey was on a high from the movie and probably the fizzy drink she had so she was talking a mile a minute. Catherine was just laughing at the story that Lindsey was telling. I couldn't describe the happiness that I was feeling.

We spent the afternoon in the park, watching Lindsey play to her hearts content. I sat on the grass with Catherine sitting between my legs, leaning back on me. It was the picture of absolute bliss. I waved back when Lindsey waved at me from the top of the slide. She was going to be a heartbreaker when she was older, just like her mum.

We dropped Lindsey off at Nancy's before making our way into work. I was slightly nervous about the guys reactions but I was so happy that I wanted to tell the world.


	2. Chapter 2

-1**DISCLAIMER IS THE SAME AS CHAPTER 1.**

A/N: Here is the next chapter for you enjoyment. Please review as I liked to know what you think about the story so far. I'm sorry that it has taken so long but I've had stupid writers block!!

Chapter 2

CPOV

Once we arrived at work we made our way to the break room. We joined the guys whilst they were waiting for the coffee to be ready. Grissom soon entered the room with the assignments for the night.

"Catherine, Sara, a young girl has been raped and will only talk to females so I'm afraid this case is yours" he said "Nick and Warrick, you have a 419 in the desert whilst Greg and I have a B and E."

Everyone was about to get ready to leave when I called them back

"Wait a minute guys" I said "There is something that I want to tell you"

As the guys returned to their seats Sara made her way over to me.

"Firstly, I wanted to tell you that I asked Sara to move in with me and she has agreed" I stated. "So we need to fill in the appropriate paperwork later"

"Secondly" Sara continued for me "I asked Cat to marry me!"

The guys were picking their jaws up off the floor at that remark

"And I said Yes!" I finished

The guys were soon congratulating the two of us over our engagement. As we all needed to get to work they decided that they would take us out for a meal the next evening before work, Lindsey as well, so that proper congratulations could be made.

It wasn't long before Sara and I were out of the door and on our way to the crime scene.

As we arrived we were met by a female police officer who gave us a brief run down of the situation.

"12 year old Phoebe Jones" she said "Severely beaten and sexually assaulted. She lives with her father, who is currently AWOL. Her mother died a few years ago so it's just the two of them. Phoebe is on her way to hospital so we'll catch up with her later"

SPOV

I had a gut feeling about this case. The fact that the father was missing threw up all sorts of memories for me. I just knew that he had to be involved some how. I knew that I had to follow the evidence but sometimes you just get a feeling for this sort of thing. Once the officer had finished talking Catherine and I made our way into the house. It looked like a bomb had hit it there was stuff everywhere. We methodically worked our way through the entire house gathering as much evidence as we could.

We then dropped the evidence back at the lab before making our way to the hospital. We were unable to interview phoebe at this point as she had been sedated but we were able to collect her clothes and any other evidence that was present on her body. The hospital staff had already run a rape kit so we took that as well.

Once back at the lab we started to process the evidence. It soon became apparent that it was the father that had sexually assaulted phoebe. I was so outraged. Why did some fathers think that they could get away with treating their daughters like this. I had to take a break from the case so that I could stop the pictures of my own childhood from running through my mind. I made my way to the break room to get some coffee. I had just sat down on the couch when Catherine joined me.

"you ok?" she asks whilst putting her arms around me

"not really" I replied honestly "its just…I cant help but remember what my father did to me" I was trying desperately not to cry.

Catherine just tightened her hold on me as the tears started to fall of their own accord.

"Come on" she said "I'm taking you home. Its nearly the end of shift anyways and we cant do anymore till we can speak to phoebe."

I allowed her to lead me out of the break room and into the locker room to grab our stuff. I waited by the car for her as she ran to tell Grissom we were leaving. Nancy has Lindsey and was taking her to school so as soon as we arrived home Catherine led me straight to the bedroom. I was so exhausted by this point I could just about get changed and crawl under the covers before I fell asleep.

CPOV

I watched as Sara fell straight into a deep sleep. I could tell that she was still troubled as she usually looks so peaceful when she is sleeping but this time she looked worried. I knew that certain cases always got to her but this was the first time I had witnessed her reaction myself. After getting ready for bed I slipped in beside her and pulled her into my embrace. I was just drifting off to sleep when Sara started thrashing around in her sleep. I could tell that she was in the midst of one of her nightmares and I gently tried to calm her down. It took 5 minutes before Sara was settled again and thankfully she hadn't woken up. Neither of us got much sleep as Sara had several nightmares that woke the both of us. I knew that there wasn't much that I could say but I just held her tightly and reassured her the best I could.


	3. Chapter 3

-1**DISCLAIMER IS THE SAME AS CHAPTER 1.**

A/N: I hope that you are enjoying the story so far. I hope to be able to update soon. Here is the next chapter for you so please read and then review. Reviews are like coffee to me, they keep me awake so I can keep writing.

A/N2: sorry that I took so long in updating but I've had a tough few days. I know that this chapter is fairly short but I'll make up for it soon, I promise.

Chapter 3

SPOV

I woke up about 15 minutes before the alarm went off. I quickly climbed out of Catherine's embrace and went to the kitchen to make some coffee. As I was waiting for it to boil I felt a pair of arms sneak around my waist. I relaxed into the embrace before turning round to give Catherine a kiss.

"Hey baby" she said "How you feeling?"

"Better, Thanks" I said "I'm sorry for keeping you awake" I look away embarrassed at the fact that I had woken her quite a bit with the nightmares that I had experienced.

"There's nothing to be sorry about" she stated "I'm just glad that I can be here to comfort you when things get tough instead of you going through it alone."

"I love you baby" I said simply pulling her into a crushing hug as I realised what it felt like to have someone there who truly cared about what I was feeling. I'd never had anyone around before who wanted to comfort me during my pain. My parents, well lets just say letting them know I was in pain was another reason for them to beat me as it was a sign of weakness.

After we moved apart I kissed her softly yet passionately on the lips before moving to pour two cups of coffee. As we were drinking the coffee we heard the front door open before an energetic Lindsey rushed into the room. She grabbed her mother in a bone crushing hug before turning and doing the same to me.

"good afternoon Lindsey" I said placing a kiss on her head "how was school?"

"it was fine" she replied with a shrug of the shoulders "what's for tea?"

"We're all going out for tea" I replied "the guys from work are treating us as a congratulations on the engagement"

"Cool, you've told them. What did they say? Where are we going? Does that mean I can tell people at school? What time are we going?" Lindsey said barrelling through her questions in her excitement.

I couldn't help laughing at the onset of so many questions so I left it to Catherine to reply.

"Yes we told them" she said "they are all very happy for us. We are going the Italian restaurant that you love, yes you can tell your friends and we are leaving in an hour so we better all get ready." with that we all went into our respective rooms to prepare for our dinner.

Once we were ready we all piled into the car and Catherine drove is to the restaurant. We were the last to arrive and we were greeted warmly by the guys as we made our way over to the table. There were several bottles of different soft drinks on the table as we were all working tonight and once everyone had a glass in their hand we all turned towards Grissom as he stood up.

"I'd like to propose a toast" he said "To Catherine and Sara may you find perfect happiness and peace together. There was never two people more worthy of finding the love that you share together, you are soul mates as well as partners. I wish you all the best" with that he raised his glass towards us which we all copied before taking a sip of our drinks.

Greg then stood up.

"I wasn't going to say anything as Grissom has decided that he was going to do the toast but I had just one thing to say" he said "I just wanted to congratulate the 3 of you in becoming a family"

"Here, Here" replied Nick and Warrick.

We all drank to the toast and friendly chatter ensued. The dinner was absolutely lovely and I was glad that I was surrounded by people that loved me. I now had a beautiful fiancée who had a lovely daughter, both who loved me more than I could ever imagine. The support that we were receiving from our friends at work was fantastic. I knew that we were going to come across people that were offended by our choices but as long as our friends stood by us we would cross those bridges as we come to them.

CPOV

It was wonderful to see everyone so happy. Sara was sitting on my left happily chatting away to Greg and Nick whilst Lindsey was sat next to Warrick who was sat on my right. Greg was asking Sara how she decided to get married after seeming against it for all this time. She just looked at me, smiled and placed my hand in hers before replying

"I've never found the right person before" she said never looking away from my eyes "Catherine completes me in every way and I could never imagine a day without her"

I kissed her after that declaration before turning my attention back to Lindsey who was trying to ask me a question. The rest of the meal went quickly and soon it was time for us to go into work. We dropped Lindsey off at Nancy's house before making our way to the lab. Once we pulled into the parking lot I stopped Sara from leaving the car by placing my hand on her thigh.

"Sara" I said "I just want you to know that if this gets too hard for you I am always there. Come and talk to me rather that bottling it all up inside"

"I will baby" she replied "Now lets go catch that man!"

We both walk into the lab hand in hand and head to the break room for assignments. We both knew that we would be working the same case as yesterday but we always gathered at the beginning of shift anyways.

As I had predicted we were left to continue the case and we were told that Phoebe was now awake so we made our way to the hospital to speak to her.


	4. Chapter 4

-1**DISCLAIMER IS THE SAME AS CHAPTER ONE.**

A/N: I apologise profusely for the lateness of this chapter. It seems as if my muse decided to leave me for a while and I just couldn't find the words to write. I hope that I still have a few readers still out there. Please read and review. I need the reviews to keep my muse happy and if my muse is happy then the next chapter might just be written soon. I'll try my best anyways! This chapter contains child abuse so you are warned!!

**Chimp1984** here is the next chapter finally for you, thank you for your patience in waiting for it.

**Torajack **I'm glad you are liking the start of this sequel and I hope that despite my lack of updates that you are still reading this story

**Gryffindor620** again I apologise for the lack of updates. Please enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 4

CPOV

Sara was really quiet as we made our way to the hospital. I know that she was deep in thought so I took her hand in my and gave it a gently squeeze in reassurance. She looked up at me as I did this and gave me a small smile. After parking the car we slowly made our way to the room that Phoebe was in. as I looked through the window all I could see was a small frail girl covered in bruises standing at the window staring out whilst lost in thought. It immediately made me wonder what Sara had looked like at that age and I had to stop the tears in my eyes from falling. It was Sara's turn to squeeze my hand in reassurance before she knocked on the door and we entered the room

"Phoebe?" she asked gently. After receiving an acknowledging nod she continued.

"My name is Sara Sidle and this is Catherine Willows and we work with the crime lab. We were wondering if we could ask you a few questions about what happened?" she said.

After receiving a small nod in return I asked the all important question.

"Could you tell us what happened yesterday?" I asked gently. Phoebe made her way back over the bed and sat down.

"I was supposed to have the tea on the table ready for 6pm" she started "I was running late as I'd been held up at the store. He was already drunk by the time he'd come home. I know what he's like when he's drunk so I tried my best to finish the tea as quickly as possible. I'd learnt long ago not to answer back to his constant taunting and threats. It would only mean a harder beating than usual. Last night nothing could placate him"

She paused as if trying to gather her thoughts. I could see the stress in Sara's face as she struggled to maintain control whilst dealing with this and also her own memories. Sara moved to the other side of the bed and took hold of her hand squeezing lightly in reassurance, encouraging her to continue.

"He's never been this bad before. It was the first time he'd forced himself onto me" she continued, the tears flowing down her face "I couldn't scream! I daren't have screamed! It would have only made him angrier. When he had finished he looked me in the eyes and all I saw was a cold calculated look. There was nothing left of my father in those eyes. He then tidied himself up before leaving my room. I heard the front door slam not to long later and that's when I called the cops. That's all I can tell you"

She was violently shaking by the time she'd finished her tale. Sara reached out to her and Phoebe allowed herself to be pulled into a hug. I could see the tears falling down Sara's face as well. I gently touched Sara on the shoulder before indicating that I was going to speak to the doctor about her injuries.

Once outside I took a deep breath before finding the doctor.

"Hello" I said "my name is Catherine Willows and I'm from the crime lab. I'm here to get the details about Phoebe Jones."

"Phoebe is a fairly lucky girl" he started "although there is multiple bruising across her whole body she has not sustained any broken bones. Unfortunately she was subjected to a fairly brutal rape and required numerous stitches. She should heal completely in time. Due to the nature of the attack and her age we have contacted social services and they should be here sometime today"

"Thank you doctor" I replied "The evidence is pointing towards a close family member so we are posting an officer or two around her room to make sure she is protected"

"That is a wise idea. I will inform social services of the situation" he said "I'm really sorry but I must go finish my rounds. If you have anymore questions I'll be happy to answer them later"

"No problems" I said "Thanks for your time"

SPOV

I couldn't help the tears from falling down my face. Her story just got to me. I could feel her shakes and sobs subside as I held her close and eventually she was still enough for me to pull away.

"Thanks" she said shyly.

"I know that many people will tell you that they understand what you are going through and that everything will be alright" I said "you may feel like this is just words and that no one could ever feel how you feel but I just want you to know that I am here for you, I really do understand"

I paused here to pull myself together before continuing.

"I know what you are feeling because what happened to you also happened to me. Both my parents were abusive and I only escaped when my mother killed my father and I was taken into care. I know that social services are probably on their way to collect you but I want to give you this"

I pulled out a card from my pocket that had all my numbers written on it.

"If you ever need to talk to someone" I said "I want you to know that I am available at anytime, day or night. Even if you just need to hear a friendly voice, I'm here"

She smiled sadly at me as she took the card from my hand.

"Thanks" she said "I may take you up on that offer"

She moved to put the card with the rest of her belongings. I was then that there was a knock on the door.

I saw Catherine enter with a women who I assumed was from social services.

"Hi, my name is Julie Katlee" she said "I'm going to be your social worker"

"I guess it's time for me to leave" I said giving her hand another squeeze "I'll speak to you soon"

With that Catherine and I left the room.

As I paused in the hallway I told Catherine what I'd told phoebe and how I'd given her my number incase she ever needed to talk. Catherine smiled at me in reassurance that I'd done the right thing. If anyone could know what she was going through it was me. Catherine took hold of my hand and slowly led me out of the hospital and back to work.


	5. Chapter 5

-1**DISCLAIMER IS THE SAME AS CHAPTER 1.**

A/N: many thanks to everyone who has reviewed my story. Thanks also goes to those who have taken the time to read it even without reviewing. Sorry in the delay in this chapter but the story has decided to take a turn in a different direction than originally planned and there was a battle of wills between me and my muse in which I have to say she won!

**funnysfun: **I'm glad you liked the last chapter. I have continued with the theme of Sara comforting phoebe as this is where the story wanted to go.

**Gryffindor620: **Here is the next chapter for you.

**Chimp1984: **all is not as it seems with social services but you will have to wait for that in another chapter.

A/N2: I have no experience with foster homes and therefore I mean no disrespect to anyone out there by the way I have written the family. It was necessary for the story and I apologise for all the inaccuracies in my interpretation!

Chapter 5

SPOV

There wasn't much else we could do on the case at this point until we found Mr Jones so we made our way back to the lab. I wanted to go over all the evidence again to make sure that when we caught this man we could put him away for good. I know that Catherine understood what I wanted to do as she smiled in reassurance as we parted ways. She went to find Brass to see if we had made any progress in finding him.

By the end of the shift I had finished processing all the evidence but we still had no news on the whereabouts of our suspect. I sighed in frustration at being unable to close the case and get justice for phoebe. I didn't like leaving things open-ended but there was nothing that we could do. Catherine and I had the weekend off and I knew that despite my love for the job there was almost nothing that would persuade me to enter the lab this particular weekend. This weekend I was finally moving the rest of my belongings into Catherine's house. We are also going to make a head start on our wedding plans.

Our wedding! I loved the sound of that. Just thinking about it brings a huge smile to my face despite the bad day I've had.

I met Catherine in the locker room at the end of the shift and she just held me tight knowing how much this case has been effecting me.

We made it home in time to have breakfast with Lindsay before dropping her round at a friends house for the day. As much as I would have loved for her to spend the day with us this day with her friends had been planned for months. She would be back in time for tea so I decided that I wanted to take both Catherine and Lindsay out for a meal as a treat.

Just then my phone went off.

"Sidle" I answered automatically.

"May I speak to Sara please?" said the voice "it's Phoebe"

"Hey Phoebe, its me. You ok?" I said

"Not really" she says softly "The home they've put me in is really nice but no-one here wants to talk about what happened to me. They are all treating me with kid gloves, as if I'll break at the mere mention of anything. I can't take it. I know what happened is bad but I'm not fragile and they're just making it worse"

"I know how you feel sweetie" I say "how about I come round and we can go get some ice cream and talk then? It'll be better than over the phone"

"That would be great" she said

"Where are you?" I asked

"I'm at the home of Mr and Mrs Jacobs, it's on mount street." she replied

"I know where it is" I said "I've been there before. I'll see you in 20"

"Thanks Sara" she said before hanging up.

Despite how tired I was I knew I had to do this so I went and spoke to Catherine.

"Hey Cat" I called

"What's up baby?" she replied walking out of the bedroom.

"I've got to go out for a bit" I said "Phoebe just called and she really needs someone to talk to. I know that I'm getting too attached to this case and to her but she's got no-one who understands"

She nodded her head in understanding.

"I'm going to speak to Grissom" I continued "I'm going to ask to be removed from this case. I don't want my interactions with Phoebe to jeopardise the case. She deserves justice but she also needs someone who knows what she's going through that she can rely on. I know that I'm leaving the case in your very capable hands."

"If that's what you really want Sara" she said "I'll support you 100 in your decision.

I gave her a very passionate kiss to try and convey just how much I loved her and how much I appreciated that she was there for me no matter what.

"Thanks baby" I said "it means so much to me that I have you in my life. I love you so much"

"I love you too Sara" she replied "with my whole heart and I am here for you through thick and thin."

After another kiss I gathered my things together and headed to the door.

"I'll see you shortly" I said

"Don't be too late" she replied and with that I walked out of the door.

It only took me 15mins to reach the house and I could see Phoebe sitting on the porch. I climbed out of the car and made my way up the path. I saw her face light up in recognition as she saw me. As I reached the porch the front door opened.

"Hello" said the woman who had opened the door "My name is Mrs Jacobs. Who are you and what do you want?"

I was a little startled at her coldness but I didn't let it show on my face.

"Hi" I said extending my hand to shake hers "My name is Sara Sidle, I'm a friend of Phoebe"

"What kind of friend?" she queried "I'm sorry but you're an adult and she's a child. What kind of friendship can you have?"

I bristled a little at the obvious thoughts that were running through her head. Why couldn't we be friends without others thinking that something sinister was going on. I answered with no trace of bitterness in my voice.

"I'm a friend who is trying to help her through this ordeal. I've been where she is and I know what she is going through. All I want to do is help."

I gave Phoebe a small smile at this point.

"We are going down to the park to get ice cream and to chat" I continued "you can have someone follow us and watch if you don't trust me but I can reassure you that I have no ulterior motives"

"Well, I don't have time to baby-sit all of the children's comings and goings but I still don't like this. You can go but bring her back soon or I will get the police involved. I will be contacting social services about this so rest assured that this isn't over."

With a short nod of the head I turned to Phoebe and held out my hand. She instantly took it and we made our way down the road to the park.

Once we arrived we found a bench where we could sit and talk. Phoebe sat down as I went and got the ice cream from the vendor. I handed over hers as I sat next to her on the bench.


	6. Chapter 6

-1**DISCLAIMER HAS STILL NOT CHANGED FROM CHAPTER 1.**

A/N: here is the next chapter for you lovely readers. I hope you enjoy reading it. Please review as they give me the strength to keep writing.

**Chimp1984**: I appreciate that you think I've done an ok job with depicting the foster family. Here is the next chapter for you.

**Gryffindor620: **I've put the phone call between Sara and Grissom in for you.

Chapter 6

SPOV

We sat there in silence as we ate our ice creams. I could tell that she wanted to talk but was unable to find the words. Not wanting to push her I let her take her time. Eventually she started talking.

"I'm sorry" she said

"Sorry for what?" I asked confused "you haven't done anything wrong"

"I'm sorry for Mrs Jacobs reaction to you. I don't know why she reacted like that"

"I do" I sighed "in some ways she is just looking out for you. I supposed it must have been suspicious that I just turned up like that. She doesn't know me yet but I guess we'll just have to show her that I mean no harm to you."

"How did you cope with all this?" she asked changing the subject "you've turned out ok but I don't think I can cope with all this"

"It took me a long time to cope with everything. I didn't have anyone to talk to or anyone looking out for me, I just took things one day at a time." I said " I know that this probably isn't what you wanted to hear but there are no quick fix it answers to this, there is no rule book that tells you how to cope in these situations"

"I think I could cope with what he did to me. I mean I got used to the beatings so I guess this is only him taking it one step further." she said "it's everyone else's reactions that I can't cope with. Either people are being all sweet and innocent with me but at the same time avoiding any conversations that could remind me about what happened or they are avoiding me completely. Some just give me looks as if I'm dangerous and I'm going to hurt them."

She stared to get tears in her eyes as she continued.

"Part of me can't wait to go back to school so I can get back to my normal routine but the rest of me doesn't want to go back. They will all know what happened to me and will be talking about me behind my back. I can't stand the whispered conversations and the looks that I know I will get."

With this she broke down in my arms. I just held her as her tears subsided.

"When I was younger" I said "I became known as 'the girl whose mother murdered her father', I know what it's like to get those looks that you are talking about. There isn't anything you can do to prevent what people are thinking but you can control how you react to them. You will find out who your true friends are over this and you need to find comfort in them. They will be able to help you more than anyone else can."

"I don't have many friends" she said sadly "most people avoided me because of my father. I just hope I haven't lost the few friends that I did have"

"If they are true friends then they will stick by you no matter what" I replied "What about family? Was there anyone besides your father?"

"Well I know that I have a set of grandparents in Canada somewhere but I haven't seen them since my mum died." she replied "when I was 5 my mum died of cancer and my father refused to let her parents see me anymore. I think that social services are trying to track them down"

"Speaking of social services" I said "Mrs Jacobs said that she is going to ring them about me. They are probably going to dig into my life to find out whether I am a threat to you. I've already told you the basis of my childhood but I think it is my current lifestyle that they could have a problem with."

I pause here as I try to gain the courage to tell her about my sexuality. You can never know how someone might react to finding out that you are gay but I felt that Phoebe was a fairly open-minded person.

"I don't know about you but there are some very narrow-minded people out there who wouldn't be very accepting of my choice in partner" I said "do you remember Catherine Willows who came with me to see you when you were in the hospital?"

She nodded her head in remembrance.

"She is my fiancée" I said "she is the love of my life. Her and her daughter are my family and my whole world"

I stop here awaiting her reaction to my announcement. She looks at me for a while before grinning widely at me.

"When's the wedding?" she asked "I hope as your friend that I'm invited!"

"We haven't set a date yet" I replied smiling "of course you will be invited. that's if all the appropriate people allow you to come to the wedding."

"I'm happy for you" she says giving me a big hug.

"So it doesn't bother you that I'm gay?" I asked

"Not at all, my closest friend, George, is gay and he is the best person that I know. A person's sexuality will never stop me being friends with them and no matter what social services try to say you are always my friend."

Suddenly remembering the conversation I had with Catherine about the case I knew there was something else that I needed to mention to Phoebe.

"There is one more thing that I need to say before I forget" I say "I'm removing myself from your case"

She looked at me shocked but I held up my hand to ask her to let me continue before she said anything.

"I don't want to jeopardise the case because of our friendship. Your father deserves everything that he gets and I don't want to provided his lawyer with a reason to have the case dismissed. Our friendship could be a liability if I stay on the case. You need someone who understands what you are going through who you can talk to. I'd much rather be here for you than continue on the case. Catherine is very capable of handling this case herself so don't worry about that. I just want to be there for you. It was something that I never had when I was young and it was the one thing I needed the most."

I stop here to allow her to answer.

"Thank you" she said "no-one has ever looked out for me before. At first I thought you were just dropping the case but I understand your reasons now and I can't thank you enough for what you have done for me."

"Just live your life to the full and be as happy as you can is all the thanks I need" I said

I pull her into another hug before standing and pulling her onto her feet.

"Come on lets get you home before Mrs Jacobs sends out a search party for you" I said

She took my offered hand whilst chuckling over my comment.

We made our way back to the house in a comfortable silence. I could see the curtains twitching as we stopped in front of the house.

"Just remember that you can ring me at anytime" I said as we parted ways.

I watched her walk up the path and returned the wave she gave me before getting into my car. I made my way back to Catherine's place and quietly let myself in. I had been gone for a while so I assumed that she would be asleep by now.

I sank down onto the couch and pulled out my phone. I knew I had to speak to Grissom and the sooner the better. I was so tired that all I wanted to do is sleep but I dialled his number anyways.

"Grissom" he answered

"Hey Grissom, it's Sara" I said

"What can I do for you?" he asked

"I'm just letting you know that I am removing myself from the Jones case. Catherine is fully capable of handling it so for personal reasons I will not be working it anymore."

"May I ask what these personal reasons are?" he said

I sighed before answering. I had really hoped to avoid having to go into the reasons as I knew what his reaction was going to be.

"Phoebe needs someone who knows what she is going through to talk to and I am going to be that person. I am not going to let this friendship get in the way of the justice that she deserves"

"Sara" he said warily "you are become too involved in this case and its not healthy"

"I know Grissom, that's why I'm removing myself. Catherine supports me in my choice so why can't you?"

"Just don't get too emotional over this Sara" he said with a hint of testiness in his voice "it's only your well-being that I am looking out for. I will remove you from the case if that is what you want. I will see you on Monday night. Have a good weekend off"

"Thanks Grissom" I said before hanging up.

I sighed before placing my head in my hands.

CPOV  
I heard the door shut quietly when she came home. I put the book down that I was reading and waited for her to come to the bedroom. When she didn't arrive after a few minutes I went looking for her. I managed to catch the end of her phone conversation.

"…_Catherine supports my choice so why cant you"_

"…"

"_Thanks Grissom"_

I heard and saw her reaction to the conversation and I knew it hadn't gone as well as she had expected. I approached her and wrapped my arms around her from behind. She turned round and pulled me into a hug.

"Come to bed sweetie" I said "it's been a long day and you need to rest"

I didn't ask her anything about her conversations with Phoebe or Grissom. I knew that she would tell me about them in her own time. I took her hand and led her to the bedroom. She could barely stay awake long enough to get changed and she was soon curled up on the bed. I made sure that the blankets were covering her before climbing in behind her and pulling her into my embrace. I placed a light kiss on her head before shutting my own eyes. I hoped that she would have a decent sleep that wasn't plagued by nightmares.


	7. Chapter 7

-1**DISCLAIMER IS THE SAME AS CHAPTER 1**

A/N: I am sorry that this update has taken so long but I had seriously writers block. Then real life decided to get in the way. I just want to thank my girlfriend for helping me out when I had all but decided to stop writing. If it wasn't for her this chapter would never have been written as I couldn't put in words what I wanted to say. I hope that you enjoy this chapter and please review! I would really like to know if you are enjoying where this story is going as it seems to keep taking a different path than I had planned.

A/N2: the song is called 'Only Hope by Mandy Moore' I do not own this song but have borrowed it for a short time.

**Chimp1984: **yes Phoebe's grandparents are in Canada but you will have to wait to find out what happens there as it will be a few more chapters till we find out

**Gryffindor620:** you are very welcome. I hope you enjoy this new chapter

**funnysfun: **thank you for your review, I hope that this chapter is one that you enjoy. There is more interaction between Catherine and Sara in this one.

Chapter 7

SPOV

We were woken by the sound of my cell phone going off. I reached over to the night stand to answer it before it stopped ringing.

"Sidle" I said

"Miss Sidle this is Julie Katlee from social services, is this a bad time?"

"No its ok, what can I do for you?" I replied. I lean over to give Catherine a kiss before climbing out of bed and leaving the bedroom.

"Well we've just received an interesting call from Mrs Jacobs. She seems to think that there is something going on between you and Phoebe Jones!" she said

I sighed knowing where this conversation was going but I answered none the less.

"There is nothing going on between myself and Phoebe" I replied " I am just trying to help her through her situation. I have been there myself and I thought that's she would need someone she could talk to who knew what she was going through."

"That is all very well Miss Sidle but don't you think that you are too close to this. You are the CSI working her case are you not?"

"Actually no I'm not" I replied " Catherine Willows is working the case. I removed myself when I realised I would be better help to her as a friend"

"Miss willows?" she said " isn't that the women you are claiming to be in a relationship with?"

"Claiming?" I asked "what is that supposed to mean?"

I was getting annoyed at where these questions were going

"it's just that we have to be careful where these kids are concerned and if you are having a relationship with another woman….."

I didn't let her finish that sentence.

"Just because I am in a same-sex relationship it has no baring on this case what so ever. I may be gay but I'm not a pervert miss Katlee! I have no ulterior motives with my friendship with Phoebe. I just want to help her overcome what she has been through"

"there is no need to be hostile miss sidle we are just looking out for the child" she said

"Well in that case ask her what she wants instead of accusing me of things I haven't done" I replied

""Speaking of children!" she said "doesn't miss willows have a daughter? Lindsey I believe! I wonder how she is coping with the relationship between you and her mother?"

"EXCUSE ME? What does that have to do with anything?" I was irate now!! What had Lindsey got to do with anything.

"Just that same-sex relationships are hard on a child! We'll be keeping and eye on you miss sidle, goodbye" with that she hung up on me.

I stay where I was seated on the couch as I try to process what just happened. I knew that I was going to be questioned about my relationship with Catherine and my friendship with phoebe but I wasn't expecting the nastiness of it. I was beginning to hate social services even more that I already did!!

CPOV

I woke up fully as Sara kissed me and walked out of the room. I wondered who she was talking to that she couldn't talk in front of me, I knew that she would tell me in her own time so I made use of the bathroom before going to the kitchen to make some coffee. Once it was ready I poured 2 cups and went and found sara in the living room.

"Here you are baby" I said as I handed her one cup.

"thanks baby" she replied.

I noticed that she was really quiet as she drank her coffee but I didn't want to push her into talking.

"that was social services" she said "they were ringing about my friendship with Phoebe"

I knew there had to be more to it to make Sara this upset and quiet. I took hold of her hand to comfort and encourage her at the same time. I give her hand a little squeeze.

"So that's all that is bothering you, Sara?" I say, trying to get more information but not wanting to push too hard and have her shut down on me.

"they are basically accusing me if having an inappropriate relationship with phoebe because I am gay" she said

"You what? Because you're gay?! Oh that's rich." I replied

"yeah, she started questioning my motives for talking to phoebe because I was CLAIMING to be in a relationship with a women, that was her words not mine!" she said

"Ha! Motives? Claiming to be in a relationship with a woman? I really don't like them... they accused me of neglecting Lindsey because stupid Eddie had to pick her up because I was caught in a case." I said starting to get annoyed at social services.

"that's another thing...I'm not sure how to tell you this but she was saying that she was concerned about Lindsey because of our relationship and that she would be keeping an eye on me" she said sheepishly

"What?! Concerned? About Lindsey because of our relationship?! Keeping an eye on you? That's implying because you're gay you're gonna do something to Lindsey! Fuck! Why don't they keep an eye me too! They think I'll let something happen to my daughter?!" I replied. Now I was seriously pissed. I didn't let it show though as I didn't want to upset her anymore than she already was.

"I don't know what she is planning but we've got to be really careful baby. I don't want you to lose Lindsey because of me! I love you both so much, I couldn't live without either of you" she replied almost in tears.

"Nothing will happen to Lindsey, baby. I will make sure of that! And if they even think about taking Lindsey, we got our friends to back us up. We'll get through this. Don't worry yourself about this, Sara. Let me handle it." I said before opening my arms and pulling her into a hug

"thank you baby" she replied snuggling herself into my embrace.

We stayed in each others arms for a while before my stomach started to growl. I had to smile when I heard Sara chuckle in response. We got up off the couch and headed into the kitchen to grab a quick bite to eat. I looked at the clock and it was 12.30pm. Lindsey was coming home at 7pm.

"so how about we eat quickly and then head over to my apartment to finish packing?" asked Sara

"sounds like a plan" I replied.

I smiled at Sara before grabbing the ingredients to make some pancakes. I was so excited to have Sara finally living with me. I know that she had been living with me anyways but to have her move the rest of her stuff in was just finalising it.

We ate our pancakes in a comfortable silence before getting dressed and making our way to her apartment.

When we got inside I noticed that all but the bedroom and the living room was already packed. Sara put on the radio whilst we were packing and was softly singing along with it. I love to hear her singing, she has such an amazing voice. We finished packing the bedroom in a few hours before we stopped for a cup of coffee. Having forgotten that the kitchen was packed up Sara made a quick dart out to the local coffee shop. She also brought back a couple of muffins. Whilst we were packing up the living room I saw Sara's head raise up when a song came on the radio that she recognised. I really love this song so I pulled Sara into my arms and started slow dancing with her as she softly sang the words in my ear.

_There's a song that's inside of my soul_

_It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again_

_I'm awake in the infinite cold_

_But you sing to me over and over and over again_

_So I lay my head back down_

_And I lift my hands and pray_

_To be only yours I pray_

_To be only yours I know now_

_that you're my only hope_

I continued to dance with Sara as her voice got stronger. I placed my head on her shoulder and smiled at the happiness I felt inside.

_Sing to me the song of the stars_

_Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again_

_When it feels like my trips are so far_

_Sing to me of the plans that_

_you have for me Over again_

_So I lay my head back down_

_And I lift my hands and pray_

_To be only yours I pray_

_To be only yours I know now_

_You're my only hope_

We had virtually stopped dancing by this point just deciding to stand there in each others arms as Sara continued to sing along to the song. I was nearly crying because I could feel the love that she was pouring into the words. I was so overwhelmed at the love that I had for Sara and that she had for me. I never had felt love like this before and it felt so right.

_I give you my destiny_

_I'm giving you all of me_

_I want your symphony _

_Singing in all that I am_

_At the top of my lungs_

_I'm giving it back_

Sara pulled away from me slightly at this point and look directly into my eyes as she sang along with the last part. She brought her hand up to brush away the tears that had started to make their way down my cheeks.

_So I lay my head back down_

_And I lift my hands and pray_

_To be only yours I pray_

_To be only yours I pray_

_To be only yours_

_I know now you're my only hope._

I pulled Sara towards me as she finished singing the song and pulled her in for a kiss. It was soft and gentle but I conveyed all of my feelings across in that kiss. I held her in my arms for a good few minutes before pulling back. We really needed to finish packing before Lindsey came home.

"baby, that was so sweet" I said

"I love you Cat, more than you could ever realise" she replied

"I love you too baby, more than yesterday but less than tomorrow" I said

She pulled me in for another kiss, this time it was more passionate and hungry than before. I pulled away breathless.

"let's finish this packing and go home, I need a shower before Lindsey comes home and you are welcome to join me if you wish" I said

I could see Sara start to react to that as her pupils widened and her grin increased. I gave her a quick pat on the backside and laughed. We got back to work and finished in record time. It didn't take long for us to get home.


	8. Chapter 8

-1**DISCLAIMER IS THE SAME AS CHAPTER 1**

A/N: Here is the next chapter for you all to enjoy. Please review as I really like to know your thoughts and ideas on this story. I'm writing this as I am waiting for my girlfriend to wake up as I am wide awake at the moment. She begged me to write the next chapter so here it is!!! I know that this chapter is fairly short but I hope to have the next one up soon!

**Chimp1984: **sexy shower scene hey? Your wish is my command!!!! I hope its up to par for you!!!!!

**Torajack: **I'm glad you like the last chapter, and I know that I am writing social services to be mean but it works for the story so I went with the flow of things.

**Gryffindor620:** if I was Sara I would have shot someone too but Catherine knows how to calm her down, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Funnysfun: **there is plenty more to come but I have left social services out of this chapter in favour of a little shower fun!!!

THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS FEMSLASH. IF THIS OFFENDS PLEASE DON'T READ IT!!!!!

Chapter 8

CPOV

As we pulled up into the driveway we almost raced each other in our eagerness to get into the house. We were slightly delayed as I couldn't put the key in the door fast enough, ending up dropping it on the floor as Sara burst into laughter. Once the door was open I found myself pushed against the door the minute it has shut. I moved my hands up to tangle them into her hair as we kissed passionately and hungrily. I pushed Sara backwards not letting her mouth go and led her towards the bathroom shutting the door behind us the minute we were inside. I leaned over and started the shower, so that it could reach the right temperature, before I pushed Sara against the door and continued kissing her. I moved my hands down and tugged on the bottom of her shirt before pulling it up over her head and removing it. I bring my hands down to massage her breasts through her bra as I move to kiss down her neck stopping at her pulse point before bringing out my tongue to lick it before sucking on it.

I heard Sara moan at my ministrations as I reach behind her to remove her bra. I bring my hands back round after I had removed it resuming my massaging of her breasts occasionally brushing across her nipples with my fingers. I bend down to take one of her breasts in my mouth as my hand moves down to undo her pants. I remove the rest of her clothing before stopping to remove mine.

Once we were both naked I pull her with me into the shower and push her up against the wall. I slip one of my thighs in-between hers as I resume kissing her mouth with as much passion and desire that I could muster. I continue to kiss her as I move one of my hands down towards her centre. I run my fingers through her very wet folds before rubbing lightly on her clit. I push her lightly back against the wall with my free arm as he hips jerk in response to my actions. I slowly enter her with 2 fingers as I kneel down in front of her and take her clit into my mouth. I could feel her pleasure rising already so I enter a third finger whilst sucking harder on her clit. I stand up using my thumb to rub hard on her clit as I look her in the eyes. I lock gazes with her as her pleasure rises even more. As I feel her walls start to tighten around my fingers I start to curl them over slightly each time I withdraw them. I could see the emotions in her eyes as she tumbled over the edge.

I held her tightly to me as she came down to prevent her from falling as her knees buckled. I removed my fingers from her whilst placing light kisses over her face until she had recovered. I soon found myself being pushed against the wall as she kissed me passionately.

SPOV

I kissed Catherine until she was breathless before I moved down to take her breast into my mouth whilst cupping the other with my hand. I swirl her nipple around with my tongue whilst I ran her other nipple lightly between my finger and thumb. I gently bite down on her nipple soothing away any pain with my tongue. I switch nipples repeating the process. I run my other hand up and down her sides lightly causing Goosebumps despite the heat in the shower. I start kissing down her stomach as I kneel in front of her. I run my hands up and down her thighs getting closer and closer to her centre each time.

I thrust 2 fingers into her as I take her clit into my mouth lightly sucking on it. I hear her moans of pleasure escape her lips as I continue to thrust into her. I then remove my fingers only to replace them with my tongue. I roll my tongue around as I move it in and out of her. I lick up all the juices flowing out of her before I thrust my fingers back in this time adding a third finger. I run my tongue over her clit as I feel her start to tighten around me. I then stand up placing a passionate kiss on her mouth allowing her to taste herself on my tongue. I rub down hard on her clit as I feel her start to tumble over the edge. She throws back her head as she rides the wave of pleasure, screaming out my name. I remove my fingers licking off all the juices before placing a kiss on her mouth as she comes back down.

"baby that was amazing" she said as she regained her ability to speak

"you are so beautiful Cat" I say in response.

I give her another kiss this time showing her how much I love her.

We then took turns to lovingly wash each other before getting out of the shower and getting dressed. We then went to the kitchen to get some coffee. Lindsey was due home soon.

"What do you want for tea?" asked Catherine

"Well I was hoping to take you and Lindsey out for a meal if that's ok?" I said

"you don't have to do that baby" she said

"I know that baby but I want to!" I said "I want to take out the 2 most important people in my life out to show them what they mean to me"

"that would be wonderful baby" she said smiling brightly at me "where we going?"

"I was thinking about that little Greek restaurant off the strip" I said

"I've always wanted to go there" she replied.

Then we heard the front door go as Lindsey arrived home.

"hey Lindsey" I said

"Hey Sara, hey mom" she replied before giving us both a hug.

"how do you fancy going out for some Greek food?" I asked

"I'd love to" she replied with a huge grin

"Excellent" I said "shall we get going?"

"lead the way baby" said Catherine

We all piled into my car and drove to the restaurant. As it was a Saturday night it was fairly busy but we only had to wait about 15mins for a table to be ready. We passed the time with easy conversation as we were eating. Lindsey spent most of the time filling us in on what a great day she had been having. After a few hours we were on our way home again with Lindsey fast asleep in the back.

When we got home I picked Lindsey up and carried her into the house. I carried her to her bedroom where both me and Catherine changed her into her PJ's and covered her up with her blankets. I couldn't help but smile at how great this family interaction was.

Catherine and I settled down on the couch to watch a film with a bottle of wine between us. Once the film was over we went to bed. After another round of love-making we fell asleep in each others arms.


	9. Chapter 9

-1**DISCLAIMER IS THE SAME AS CHAPTER 1.**

A/N: I'm sorry for the delay in the updates but life is a little busy at the moment. Anyways I am writing this in hopes that my girlfriend will forgive me for being a lazy shit last night!!!!!! I hope that you enjoy this chapter!! Please read and review as your opinions me so much to me!!!!

**Gryffindor620**: there will be more love making scenes to come I promise just not in this chapter!!!

**Chimp1984**:That would be the girlfriend that inspired me to write the last chapter, glad you enjoyed it

**Funnysfun**: I'm glad you like the last chapter here is the next one for your enjoyment

Chapter 8

CPOV

I woke the next morning to an empty bed so I quickly got up and put on my dressing gown. I made my way downstairs and followed the noises that I heard to the kitchen. I found Sara and Lindsey both there covered in flour as they threw it at each other. I stood in the doorway and watched the two of them interact with a smile on my face. It was only when a missed fired handful of flour hit me that they realised I was even standing there. The fight stopped immediately.

"I'm sorry baby" said Sara lightly brushing the flour out of my hair.

"That's ok Sara, as long as you realise that you are cleaning this mess up" I replied pointing at the kitchen. "What started this anyways?"

"Well, we were trying to make some pancakes when Lindsey slipped and threw the bag of flour she was carrying all down me, so I returned the favour and it went from there" said Sara

"I see, well how about I finish the pancakes and you two start tidying up?" I replied

"ok" said Sara placing a light kiss on my mouth.

We worked like clockwork and soon there was a sparkling clean kitchen and a huge pile of pancakes on the table, in fact the only mess was Sara and Lindsey as they were still covered in flour.

After breakfast we all took quick showers and made our way over to Sara's apartment. The guys were going to be there soon with a rental van to help us move her stuff.

We were there maybe 5 minutes when the guys knocked on the door. We had only been expecting Nick and Warrick but Greg, Grissom, Archie and David all came as well. It didn't take long for us to pile everything into the van. Sara took one last look around the apartment that she had called home before locking up and handing the keys to the supervisor.

We made our way back to our house where it took slightly longer to move the stuff in as we had to find places to put some of the stuff. By the time we had finished it was lunchtime so I invited all the guys to meet us at the local diner for some food in way of a thank you for all the help that they had given us.

We agreed to meet there in an hour so that we could have time to tidy up a bit as it was hard work moving everything around.

When we got there we were all full of good spirits. Lindsey and Greg kept us entertained with jokes and stories that had us in fits of laughter throughout the meal. Towards the end of our dinner Sara's mobile went off and after looking to see what it was she excused herself from the table to answer it.

SPOV

I looked at my phone and noticed that it was phoebe that was calling me. I didn't want to have this conversation in front of everyone as I knew that it had to be about social services so I went outside before I answered.

"Sidle" I said

"Hey Sara, it's Phoebe" came the reply

"What's wrong?" I asked, I could here the sadness in her voice.

"social services are here and they are demanding that I stop talking to you" she said "is there any chance that you can come round and help because they wont listen to me"

"I'll be right there" I said "I'm only around the corner so I'll be about 5mins"

"thanks Sara" she said and we hung up the phone.

I made my way back inside.

"Warrick, is it ok for you to drop Catherine and Lindsey back at home when you are finished?" I asked "I just need to pop out somewhere and I'm not sure how long I'll be"

"not a problem Sara" he replied.

I beckoned for Catherine to follow me to the door as I grabbed my coat and bag.

"that was phoebe" I said once we were out of ear shot of the others "she needs my help, social services are there"

"go Sara, I'll be at home waiting for you when you get back" she replied.

I gave her a passionate kiss before walking out of the door and getting into the car.

I was round at the house in record time and I could see Phoebe, Mrs Jacobs and Julie Katlee standing on the front porch, seemingly arguing about something.

I step out of the car and phoebe came running towards me and put her arms around my waist as she cried. After a while I released her grip from me and took hold of her hand as we walked up the path.

"Miss Sidle" said Julie bitterly "what are you doing here?"

"Phoebe rang me and she sounded upset so I came to see how she was doing" I replied calmly. I knew that now wasn't the time to show my feelings.

"I thought I told you to stay away" she said

"Phoebe is my friend and if she calls me for help then I am willing to help her" I replied.

"see I told you that there was something sinister going on" said Mrs Jacobs "there is no way that this is just friendship, the age gap is too big"

"I'm sorry that you are thinking that way Mrs Jacobs" I replied "but there is nothing going on between me and phoebe other than friendship. The age gap has nothing to do with it. I am just trying to help her through this rough ordeal that she has been through"

"Sara's right" said phoebe "she's just my friend. She is the only one who has been in my position and knows what I'm going through. She gives me advise when I need it but there is nothing else going on"

"Well regardless of how good your intentions are it is totally unethical for this friendship to remain" said Julie "we have located your grandparents and you are being moved there as soon as we can arrange some transport"

I could see that Phoebe was torn between the delight of seeing her grandparents again and the sadness of being parted from me.

The next thing I know there is taxi pulling up outside and an elderly woman stepped out.

"Grandma!" shouted phoebe running towards the woman. The woman held open her arms and took phoebe into a big hug. She placed a kiss onto of her head and made her way up the path.

"Hello, I'm Tracy Lamont, Phoebe's grandmother" she said extending her hand towards me.

"Sara Sidle" I replied shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you Sara, I've heard a lot about you from this letter that phoebe wrote that was forwarded on to me by social services." replied Tracy "I just want to thank you for looking out for her during this time of sadness"

"I was just being a friend for her" I replied

"And for that I thank you" she said

"Excuse me" said Julie clearing her throat "I'm Julie Katlee from social services. We weren't expecting you to come down here when we contacted you"

"well I couldn't leave my only granddaughter in a foster home now could I" she replied "not when she has a home with us"

"well I'm afraid that she will have to stay here whilst we get all the paperwork organised so if you would care to check into a hotel and we can call you when we are ready" said Julie

"well I was hoping to stay with my granddaughter but if you insist that I cant do that then I guess I will find the nearest place I can so that I can spend time with her during the day" said Tracy

"you're more than welcome to stay with me" I said "we have a spare room and its not that far away, I wouldn't want you spending money on a hotel when I have a room to spare"

"thank you very much Sara, I would love that, it'll mean I can get to know you better, after all I have heard so much in one letter that I really want to know more" she replied.

"good, now that all this is settled I'll see you Mrs Lamont on Monday morning to go through some paperwork." Said Julie "goodbye Mrs Jacobs, I'll see you again"

She shook hands with Mrs Jacobs and Tracy before walking into her car and driving off. Mrs Jacobs went back into the house after telling Phoebe to be inside in 15minutes for lunch. I stood off to the side whilst phoebe and Tracy reunited themselves with each other. I gave Phoebe a quick hug as she ran into the house and directed Tracy to my car.

"this is really very kind of you" said Tracy

"it's not a problem, really" I said "as long as you don't mind the fact that my partner and our daughter will be there"

"Ah, Catherine, if I'm not mistaken" she said "Phoebe mentioned her. I have no problem with that at all. I would love to meet the woman who has been so helpful in the case against Phoebe's father"

We made small talk as I drove the short distance to my house. I could tell that Catherine was home as Warrick's car was still in the driveway.

I took hold of Tracy's luggage and made my way up to the front door. It opened to find Warrick just leaving and Catherine stood there with a slightly puzzled look on her face as to my guest.

"Catherine, Warrick" I said "I'd like you to meet Tracy Lamont. She is Phoebe's grandmother."

"nice to meet you" said Warrick before he left and got into his car.

"Hi" said Catherine extending her hand

"it's nice to put a face to a name" said Tracy "I've heard about you from phoebe"

"I hope its ok but I offered our spare room to Tracy" I said "social services wont let her leave with phoebe until all the paper work is done and you know how much hotels can cost"

"of course" replied Catherine "come in, our house is your house"

With that the three of us walked back into the house. I showed Tracy the spare room where she could out all her stuff and then we all settled into the living room to talk.


	10. Chapter 10

-1**DISCLAIMER IS THE SAME AS CHAPTER 1.**

A/N1: I'm so sorry for the lack of updates recently, I just haven't been able to find the words to write this chapter. I'm not completely satisfied with how this chapter has gone but as I've finally been able to write something I thought I would post it for you all. I hope that I still have a few people left reading this story…anyways please read and review…your reviews mean so much to me…I really want to hear what you think of this story and where you think I could improve on what is happening!!!

Chimp1984: there's more to come with social services in the next chapter but I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much as the rest!!!

Funnysfun: Here is another instalment which includes grandma!!! As you can hopefully see she is going to be really good for Phoebe!!!

Gryffindor620: Again here is more of grandma for you!!!

Chapter 10

CPOV

Once we were all settled in the living room Tracy began her story.

"when my daughter died a few years ago I lost contact with Phoebe." she sighed "it wasn't from lack of trying but that man who called himself her father refused to let me have any access to her. Then he up and left with no word and I had no way of finding where they had gone"

She took a minute to settle herself before continuing,

"Social services contacted me a few days ago telling me what had happened to Phoebe" she said "I said immediately that I would take custody of Phoebe, I couldn't leave her in foster care, especially with her dad still being at large. I received the letter the following day and I knew I had to come down here immediately. I took the next flight and here I am!! My husband, Phoebe's granddad had to work so unfortunately he couldn't come with me but he is waiting for any news I can give him. I just want to thank you both, especially you Sara, for everything that you have done for Phoebe!"

"it was nothing" replied Sara "we were just doing our job"

"But you've done more than that" said Tracy "Here, read this letter that Phoebe sent me, you'll see what I mean then"

Tracy handed over the letter that she had removed from her handbag and we read it together.

Dear Grandma and granddad,

I hope that you get this letter. I'm not sure if social services will pass it on or not. I've missed you both so much since my father stopped me from seeing you. I'm staying in a foster home at the moment, which is ok but I would much rather be with you. I'm treated well but they don't understand what I'm going through. They avoid any talk about my father!! There is one person who understands though. Her name is Sara Sidle. She is a CSI who is working with the Las Vegas crime lab. She was assigned to my case. She's been so helpful grandma, she listens to me when I talk and is helping me cope with everything. Social services don't want me talking to her, neither does my foster mom. They think that because she is a lot older than me that we cant possibly be friends, that something more sinister must be going on, but there isn't!!! she just wants to help me through this difficult time. The other reason that they want her to stay away is because she is in a relationship with another woman. Some people can be so narrow minded!!! Both Sara and Catherine are wonderful people and I would never come to harm from them or their relationship. Catherine is also working on my case. They are both fantastic at their job and are just looking out for me.

Anyways, I cant wait to see you, I hope that I can come live with you both. I remember all the fun we used to have when I was little and you'd take me to the park for ice cream.

I love you grandma and granddad, I really do hope that you get this letter!!

Love from Phoebe

"I don't know about you" said Tracy "but I'm not a big fan of Social services. When Phoebe's father stopped us from seeing her we applied to them so that we could gain access but they just didn't want to know"

Tracy took back the letter shaking her head at the damage that had been caused by social services and by phoebe's father.

"I don't know what to say" I said "I didn't realise how big an influence we had been to phoebe these last few days. I mean I know that Sara has had quite a bit of contact but I myself hasn't been around much"

"Phoebe has always been a very smart young girl" replied Tracy "she knows that you are there for her no matter what. If it wasn't for you two I don't think that she would have been able to survive this ordeal"

Sara was really starting to blush at all the attention that she was receiving.

"I know what it's like to be in her position" said Sara "I just didn't want her to have to go through this alone like I did. She deserves better than that"

"well, as soon as the office opens tomorrow I am going down to Social services and I am gaining custody of Phoebe and taking her home with me. I will however want to ask a favour from you" said Tracy

"Anything" said Sara

"please don't stop being a friend to Phoebe. I know that I am moving her up to Canada to live with me but I think that she will still need your input on her life." said Tracy "Maybe if you have an email address or something she can still talk to you."

"of course" replied Sara "she already has all of my phone numbers but I'll just write down my email address for her too"

With that Sara got up to find a piece of paper and a pen. She wrote down her address and gave it to Tracy.

"one more thing" said Tracy "do you know of a good car rental firm around here? Its just that I know that Phoebe is not keen on flying so I thought that we could drive back to Canada"

"There is no need for that" replied Sara "I'm more than willing to drive you both back home. I have plenty of vacation time booked in at work to take a few days off"

She looked at me as she said this and I just nodded in agreement. I knew that Sara really wanted that time to reassure Phoebe that she would always be there for her no matter what the distance was.

"I couldn't ask that of you" said Tracy

"you're not asking" replied Sara "I'm offering"

I could see the look of determination on Sara's face and apparently so could Tracy because she soon accepted her offer.

"Well if you are sure then I would be honoured. I would like for you to meet my husband and I'm sure that he would really like to meet you, especially seeing as he has read the letter from Phoebe"

"Excellent!" said Sara "it's all settled then. I'll phone into work in the morning and ask to take a few days off and then once all is settled at social services we can set off"

"that's a good plan" said Tracy "now, I hope you don't mind but I'm really tired from the long trip down here so I'm just going to take myself off to bed"

"Not a problem" I replied "is there anything I can get for you before you go?"

"No thank you dear" replied Tracy "I'll see you both in the morning"

"Goodnight" Sara and I said together

"Good night and god bless" replied Tracy before she headed off to her room.

SPOV

I turned to Catherine once Tracy had gone.

"you don't think that I did the wrong thing offering to drive them back do you?" I said

"not at all" she replied "I know that you need the time with Phoebe to reassure her that you are still here for her"

"what do you think that Grissom is going to say though?" I asked worriedly "he already thinks that I am too involved in this case"

"don't worry about Grissom" she replied "you aren't working the case anymore, you are just helping out friends now so he should have no say in how you spend you holidays. I am here for you no matter what baby"

She took me into her arms at this point and I found myself clinging on tightly.

"I love you so much baby" I said "I don't know what I would do without you"

"I love you too" she replied "with my whole heart. You are never going to get rid of me now that I have you"

"lets go to bed baby, I'm suddenly really tired" I said.

She just smiled at me and took hold of my hand and led me to the bedroom. We both quickly changed into our sleepwear and climbed into bed. I turned towards Catherine kissing her passionately trying to convey all of my feelings into one kiss. Once we broke apart I snuggled down into the bed pulling Catherine into me and felt myself drift off into a peaceful sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

-1**DISCLAIMER IS THE SAME AS CHAPTER 1.**

A/N: Here is the next chapter for you to read. I hope that you enjoy reading it. As you can tell the update was a lot quicker this time. Hopefully I can keep this up!!! Please review as they help me to keep writing. I was planning on adding more to this chapter but as it was getting quite long already I decided to split it into two…hopefully the next chapter will be up soon!!!!!

Chimp1984: so not a lot of interaction with social services in this one…thought I'd leave them out for a bit…and no P-H-O-N-E-S-E-X for you in this chapter! Sorry baby, but there is plenty of that coming up in the following chapters…I hope!!!

Gryffindor620: there is more interaction with the grandma in the next few chapters!!!

Bene: I'm glad you like the introduction of Tracy…there is more of her in the next few chapters. Yes I'm going to write about some of the trip to Canada but there will be more of that in later chapters too!!!

I just want to thank everyone else who is reading this story, even if they don't review! I hope that you are all enjoying it!!

Chapter 11

SPOV

I woke the next morning having had a good nights sleep. I smiled as I realised that Catherine was still snuggled up into me. I placed a light kiss on her head as I removed myself from her arms. I went to the kitchen to put on the coffee and was soon joined by Catherine. We kissed passionately until the coffee was ready.

"how are you feeling baby?" I asked

"I'm good. I slept really well in your arms" she replied.

"Where's Lindsey?" I ask, feeling bad as I had only just realised that she wasn't there.

"She's at Nancy's" replied Catherine "she wanted to go round when Warrick was dropping me off last night"

"I feel bad that I didn't realise that she wasn't here last night" I said

"that's ok baby, I understand. I know that you were a bit distracted last night with everything that has been going on. She'll be home shortly"

"I'd really like to spend some time with her before I travel up to Canada" I said "maybe I could take her out to the cinema or something"

"baby, you don't need permission to take our daughter out anywhere" she replied

I kissed Catherine passionately again trying to convey just how much I loved her. I pulled apart when I heard a soft cough from the doorway.

"don't let me disturb you" said Tracy

"that's ok" I replied blushing "would you like some coffee"

"that would be lovely, thank you" Tracy replied.

I poured out 3 cups of coffee before making my way out of the room to go and get dressed. I decided that I would ring Grissom before Lindsey got home so that I could give her my undivided attention.

Once I had finished getting ready I reached for the phone and dialled the number.

"Grissom"

"Hey Gil, It's Sara" I said

"Hey Sara, what can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if it was possible for me to take a few days holiday? I've got plenty on the books from all the overtime that I've done"

"I'm sure that it wont be a problem, may I ask why you want to take some now?" he asked

"Well not that it matters but I'm taking a small trip up to Canada for a few days" I replied

"ok then. I'll put that request through for you. See you when you get back. Have a good trip" he said

"Thanks Grissom, see you in a few days"

With that I hung up the phone and went in search of Catherine.

I found her chatting to Tracy in the living room.

"Hey, I just spoke to grissom and he's said that I can have the time off no problem" I said

"That's good" said Catherine

"I'm glad that its no hassle for you, I wouldn't want to create all sorts of problems with you driving us back" said Tracy

"its not a problem" I replied "so what time are you going to social services?"

"I'm going to go up in about an hour. It'll probably take the whole morning to sort through all the paperwork, then I have to go and pick up Phoebe. I was thinking of taking her out somewhere for a bite to eat." said Tracy

"That sounds good" I replied "I'm going to spend the day with Lindsey but maybe we could all meet up later for something to eat? I would really like to introduce Phoebe to Lindsey"

"I would like that" replied Tracy.

"There is a pull out bed in Lindsey's room" said Catherine "Phoebe could sleep there tonight and then you could set off in the morning after a decent nights sleep"

"I think that would be wise" said Tracy

"I agree with that" I said.

Next thing the front door slams open and shut and a little whirlwind enters the room.

"Sara" screamed Lindsey as she pulled me into a hug "I missed you"

I laughed as I placed a kiss on her head "I missed you to munchkin" I replied

Lindsey then let go of me and pulled her mom into an equally big hug.

It was then that she noticed another person in the room.

"Ummmm….Hi" said Lindsey shyly.

"Lindsey, this is Mrs Lamont" I said "you know the young girl that I've been looking out for?"

She nodded in response.

"Well this is her grandma"

"Nice to meet you" said Tracy

"Hi" said Lindsey

"Well I should get going" said Tracy "I'll see you all later"

With that Tracy left and I turned to Lindsey to talk to her.

"Well munchkin, how would you like to go to the cinema with me today?"

"YEAH!!!!! I'd love to" screamed Lindsey "is mom coming to?"

"not this time baby, I've got things that I need to do today" said Catherine "I'll meet up with you later to go out for something to eat"

"Ok" said Lindsey

"do you mind that Phoebe and her grandmother also join us for something to eat later?" I asked

"not at all" replied Lindsey

With that she rushed off to her room to go and get ready. I turned to Catherine and pulled her into a hug.

"I love you so much baby" I said

"I love you too baby" she replied

"so what you going to do today baby?" I asked

"well, I'm going to take advantage of being by myself and sort out my wedding dress" she replied

"oh really" I said "you know you look good in anything baby"

"I want it to be special baby" she said

"anything you wear will be special baby" I said "whatever it is I'm sure that I wont be able to wait till I take it off you and ravish you"

I wiggle my eyebrows suggestively before leaning down and capturing her lips in a sweet kiss. Things soon got heated up between us but as I was about to move my hand up her top we were interrupted by Lindsey coming back into the room.

"I'm ready" she said

"ok munchkin" I said pulling away from Catherine slightly "go get in the car" I throw the car keys towards her "I'll be out in a minute"

"ok, bye mom, see you later" said Lindsey as she rushed out the door

"we'll continue this later baby" I said pulling Catherine into another kiss.

"you better baby" she said with eyes full of desire "you cant get me this worked up and then not do anything about it"

"I promise baby" I said "I'll take good care of you later baby" I cupped her with my hand, feeling the heat coming from her centre. I kissed her passionately again before pulling away. I heard the moans coming from Catherine at the loss of my touch.

"I'll see you later baby" I said

"go have fun baby" she replied.

I gave Catherine another kiss before I made my way out to the car to spend the day with Lindsey

CPOV

It took me a while to calm down again after Sara had got me so worked up. I began to plot my revenge and I decided that I needed to take a trip out to the shops. There was something that I had wanted to try with Sara for a long time and I decided that I would make tonight the night. After I got dressed I made my way to the car and out to the shops.

After I had parked I found myself a little nervous at what I was about to do but soon my feet were taking me towards the sex shop. Although in my past I had been exposed to many different things I had never entered one of these shops before and I was amazed to see the amount of things that were on offer. I browsed the shelves for a while before settling on the item that I was looking for. I also picked up a pair of furry handcuffs. I wasn't planning on using them yet but seeing as I was here I might as well buy them. I went to the cashier and paid for my purchases.

Once I has safely put them in the car I made my way over to the dress shop. I had originally planned to order my dress online but as I was out and about I decided that I might as well take a look at what they had to offer. I was floored the minute that I walked into the shop. There was the perfect dress for me. It was simple yet elegant. I went through the process of finding the right size and trying it on. It was a little loose but with the shop assistants help we soon had it pinned to the correct size. As I looked at myself in the mirror I couldn't help but imagine what it was going to be like on our wedding day and I couldn't stop the smile from spreading on my face. I removed the dress and left instructions for it to be resized and said that I would be back in a few days for another fitting. After that I went back home again and hid my shopping in the wardrobe. Sara was going to be in for such a surprise later.

SPOV

I took Lindsey to the local cinema where we enjoyed watching a film whilst stuffing ourselves with popcorn. Once it had finished I realised that we still had plenty of time to kill before we had to meet up with the others.

"ok, what do you want to do next?" I asked

"Can we go go-karting?" asked Lindsey

"That sounds like an excellent idea" I said "lets go!"

We both climbed back into the car and I drove to the local go-kart track. We spent a joyous few hours racing each other around the track. I even let Lindsey win in one of the races and when I saw her face light up in victory I was glad that I did.

I then took Lindsey to get a drink at the local café.

"well done Lindsey" I said

"I cant believe that I won!" she exclaimed

"you're becoming quite the driver but don't tell your mom that I said that" I replied

"I wont" she said

"so anything else you want to do before we head home?" I asked

"Ummmm….I was wondering…" she started shyly

"wondering what munchkin?" I asked

"could you teach me to knock back drinks?" she asked "I don't mean beer or anything but it would be soooooo cool to beat all my friends in school"

"Well, I shouldn't really" I said watching her face fall "but if I do, I want you to promise that you will never try this with alcohol"

"I promise, I promise" she said excitedly.

I proceeded to try and explain exactly what she needed to do to be able to knock back her drink so quickly. She then tried it with her pop and nearly choked in her over-eagerness to succeed. I couldn't help laughing lightly but after she had cleaned herself up we tried it again. I explained that it is not about rushing things, as it has a tendency to go everywhere when you do that, but more about relaxing and opening your throat. She tried again and this time succeeded in getting most of the drink into her rather than on her. She wasn't very quick and seemed quite down heartened at this.

"don't worry Lindsey" I reassured her "I was slow to begin with too"

"really" she asked

"really!" I replied "all it takes is practise. Besides pop is quite difficult because it is so fizzy. Why don't you practise with water"

"ok then, I will do" said Lindsey.

I then noticed the time and we both got back into the car and went back to the house. Once we got home Lindsey rushed off to change her clothes as they were still wet from the spilt juice.

"where did she rush off to" said Catherine coming to meet us at the door

"she just went to change" I said pulling Catherine into a hug "she spilt a little of her drink earlier"

I gave Catherine a passionate kiss before she could question me any further.

"any sign of Tracy and Phoebe yet?" I asked

"she rang about an hour ago saying that she was on her way to pick up Phoebe and she would be back soon so I'm expecting them any moment now" replied Catherine.

"Excellent" I said.

I pulled Catherine into the living room with me and onto the couch to snuggle up together. I placed light kisses on her mouth before we were interrupted yet again by Lindsey coming into the room.

Lindsey was so excited, and probably on a sugar rush too, that she told Catherine what we had done all morning at top speed. Catherine had to laugh when Lindsey told her about me teaching her how to knock back drinks. I went beat red when I realised that I had been caught out but Catherine didn't seem to mind so all was ok. As Lindsey was coming to the end of her story there was a knock at the door. Getting up to see who it was I was greeted by a huge hug from Phoebe the minute I opened it. Tracy just stood there, smiling, watching the two of us before entering the house bringing in the few bags of Phoebe's belongings that she had with her.


	12. Chapter 12

-1**DISCLAIMER IS THE SAME AS CHAPTER 1.**

A/N: so here is the next chapter for you all to enjoy. I hope that you are liking the story so far. It isn't what I had originally planned but I decided to just follow where my muse took me. Anyways WARNING!!! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS FEMSLASH!!! If this is not you thing then please don't read!!! Please read and review! I like to hear what you think of this story, plus your reviews are like coffee!! They keep me awake so I can keep writing for you!!! This is by far the longest chapter I have written so far so I hope that you enjoy it!! This chapter is dedicated to my sexy fiancé who is my inspiration and the love of my life. Without her this story would probably never be written.

Chimp1984: LMFAO!!! How can you review after missing half the story!!! Anyways, no P-H-O-N-E S-E-X in this chapter but there is some loving for you!!!! Plus you get to find out what it was that Catherine bought!!! On a side note, you never gonna let me live that down are you? I said I was sorry!!!!

Gryffindor620: I'm glad that you are enjoying the story so far. Here is a little Sara/ Catherine action for you!!

Chapter 12

CPOV

Phoebe eventually let go of Sara and followed Tracy into the living room. Lindsey stepped forward immediately and introduced herself as only children can.

"Hey, I'm Lindsey" she said "Do you like Harry Potter?"

"Hi, I'm Phoebe" she replied "I love Harry potter"

"do you want to come and play on my new HP game on the computer?" said Lindsey

"yeah, sure" she replied

The two of them ran off to Lindsey's room to play on the game.

"so how was it at social services?" I asked

"Tiring" replied Tracy

"would you like some coffee?" asked Sara

"I'd love some" said Tracy.

Sara left the room to go and make some coffee. She soon returned with 3 cups of steaming hot coffee.

"I'm not going to go into all the boring details of all the paperwork that I had to fill in down at social services" said Tracy "they kept me waiting for ages as they went off to verify that I was who I said I was but finally they were satisfied"

"The one time that they actually try to do their jobs then" said Sara sarcastically

"Anyways" continued Tracy "once I had finished filling out all the paperwork I just wanted to go and pick up Phoebe but they kept going on and on about how was I getting back to Canada and how could I think the friendship between Phoebe and Sara was a good thing"

"Fucking interfering Wankers" interjected Sara

"calm down baby" I said

"I told them the truth and said that Sara was going to be driving us back to Canada and that I could see no problem with the relationship between the two of them. Everyone needs someone that they can turn to who understands what they are going through" said Tracy

"very true" I said keeping a hand on Sara's thigh to keep her calm.

"I will warn you though" said Tracy "they seemed to be very interested in your relationship and how that has an effect on Lindsey. I think they may pay you a visit at some point"

"WHAT!!!!!" I said "They have no right to do that!!! They cant just come in here and say that Lindsey is in danger just because i'm in a relationship with a women!!!"

"Baby, please don't get stressed out" said Sara "nothing is going to happen. We will prove to them that Lindsey is well cared for and that they have no need to interfere"

"I cant lose her" I said

"you wont baby, I'm going to make sure that you wont" replied Sara

"I'm sorry" said Tracy "I didn't mean to upset you. I just wanted to warn you about what I had heard"

"that's ok" said Sara "we appreciate you telling us. Its not the first time that they have threatened to intervene"

It was at this moment that Lindsey and Phoebe came back into the room demanding to be fed. I pulled Lindsey into my arms and gave her a big hug as Sara took the empty mugs back into the kitchen.

"Where do you want to go to eat?" I asked

"Can we have Pizza?" replied Lindsey

"YEAH!!!" said Phoebe "PIZZA!!!!"

"Sounds like Pizza it is then" said Tracy laughing

SPOV

We all got ready and piled into the car and made our way to the local restaurant. There was a short wait for a table but once we were all seated we quickly ordered our pizza and drinks. The drinks arrived before the pizza.

"Hey Phoebe" said Lindsey "I bet I could down my drink quicker than you can"

"No way" said Phoebe "I'm gonna beat your ass"

"No you wont" said Lindsey "I've been taught by the best"

She looked at me at that point and I bent my head down going red as I could feel Catherine's eye's burning into me.

"So Phoebe" said Lindsey "you ready to lose"

"lets get it on" said Phoebe

"We're going to need a countdown Sara" said Lindsey

"ok" I said slowly knowing I was already in the doghouse "ready?….3.…2...1...GO!"

They both started drinking as quickly as they could. It was a dead draw at the end and they insisted on doing it again.

By the time the pizza arrived the two of them were on a major sugar high. Catherine leaned over to me and whispered in my ear.

"you are in so much trouble misses" she said "just count yourself lucky that I'm not making you sleep on the couch tonight"

"But…what…I'm sorry" I said "I just couldn't resist her when she asked me to teach her"

"they're going to be on a sugar high for a while and YOU are the one who is going to have to deal with it!" she said

"ok" I replied.

The rest of the evening went quickly, everyone was joking and laughing and having a really good time.

Once we got home Tracy excused herself to her room as she was tired. Phoebe and Lindsey went back to play on the computer for a while and I sat down at the other computer to print out the directions I would need for the next few days. Once I got the directions I realised that it was going to take approximately 32 hours to cover the 2257 miles between here and Canada. I knew that we were going to have to stop at a motel for 2 nights as it was too long a drive to do in one go.

Once I had finished on the computer I realised that it was time the two kids were in bed and sleeping. Knowing that it was my fault that they were awake I went to Lindsey's room and finally managed to persuade them to get ready for bed. As they were doing this I pulled out the spare bed and made it up for Phoebe. Once they were safely tucked up in bed I thought that I had done a good job. It wasn't till the 4th time of going in and telling them to be quiet and to go to sleep that I realised what dealing with kids on a sugar high was like. Finally an hour later they both fell fast asleep and I could breathe a sigh of relief.

I walked into mine and Catherine's bedroom to see her sitting up reading a book. She laughed at me slightly before putting down her book.

"now you know why a sugar rush in the evening is a bad thing" she said

"yes" I replied "I've learnt my lesson" I replied

"good" she said "now I do believe you owe me for earlier"

She looks up at me seductively and I find myself melting on the spot.

CPOV

I pull down the covers revealing my skimpy nightwear and I crawl to the edge of the bed. As I get there Sara had already reached the bed. I kneel up and pull Sara into a passionate kiss. I pull away as I lift her top of over here head. I go back to kissing her as I remove her bra and then reach down to undo her pants. I slip my hand under her panties and run my fingers through her folds.

"you're very wet baby" I say before removing my hand and licking it clean. Sara pulls me into another kiss tasting herself on my tongue as she kicks off her trousers and panties.

She tries pushing me down on the bed but I resist.

"uh uh" I say shaking my head "you lie down. I got a surprise for you"

"really" she says sexily

"yeah" I said "I went shopping today and I bought something very interesting. that's if you want to try something new?"

"I trust you baby" she said lying down on the bed.

I lean over her and kiss her passionately before getting up off the bed and going to the closet. I could feel her eyes watching my every move as I pull out the bag that I had hidden in there earlier. I pull out the handcuffs and I see her eyes widen at the sight. I just shake my head before replacing them in the bag.

"maybe another time baby" I said

"I then removed the other item that I had bought.

"how do you feel about trying this baby? I asked showing her the strap-on that I had bought.

"I'd love to try that with you baby" she replied "are you going to wear it or you want me to wear it?"

"I want to wear it this time baby but you can wear it next time baby" I said.

I removed it from the box and slowly put it on. I could see the passion rise in Sara's eyes as she stared at me wearing the strap-on.

"oh god baby" she said "you look so hot wearing that"

I made my way over to the bed and leaned over her.

"god I love you baby" I said

"I love you too baby, so much" she replied.

I kiss her passionately as I massage her breasts with my hands, lightly pinching her nipples with my fingers. I continued what I was doing as I heard the moans coming from her. I then slowly moved one of my hands down and between her folds. I could feel the juices pouring out of her and I entered her with 2 fingers. I started thrusting hard and fast, rubbing my thumb over her clit at the same time. I started to kiss down her neck stopping to suck lightly on her pulse point, feeling it beat fast beneath my lips. I then proceeded to kiss down her chest, reaching her breasts. I kissed around her nipples but not touching them. Sara arched her back in pleasure as I started thrusting harder with my fingers. I took her nipple into my mouth and circled it with my tongue. I heard her gasp as I gently bit down on her nipple, soothing the pain with my tongue.

As I felt her pleasure rise I add a third finger, getting them in as deep as I could. I rub hard down on her clit with my thumb as I curl my fingers over hitting that sensitive spot each time. It wasn't long before I could feel her crashing over the edge in orgasm. I could see Sara holding back her scream as there was other people in the house.

I placed light kisses on her mouth as she came back down from her orgasm.

"you ready baby?" I asked

"hell yes" she replied

I placed the end of the dildo at her entrance and watched the pleasure flow over her face as I pushed it inside. I took her moans to meant that she enjoyed the feeling of it. I thrust in slowly and gently, pushing the dildo in to the very end, feeling the pressure on my own clit. I stare down deeply into her eyes as I keep moving within her, watching the passion growing.

I start to move faster as she moves her hips in time to my thrusts. I lean down over her kissing her passionately, changing the angle slightly so I am brushing against her clit at the same time. I can feel her begin to tighten around the dildo as her moans get loader. I move one of my hands down to rub my thumb over her clit as I thrust into her hard, deep and fast. Sara throws back her head and closes her eyes as she bites down hard on her lip to prevent herself from screaming as she comes hard. I slow down my movements, eventually withdrawing from inside her as she comes down. I notice that her lip is bleeding from where she bit it and I softly kiss away any pain.

"that was amazing baby" she said once she recovered the power of speech.

As soon as she had gained enough strength I felt myself being laid down on my back as Sara removed the strap-on from me. I knew that I was really close and it wouldn't take long for me to reach orgasm. Sara kissed me passionately before making her way lower. She stopped at my breast, teasing me by avoiding the nipples. I pushed my chest up into her face hoping to urge her along. It wasn't long before she took my nipples into her mouth and gently bit down on them. I gasp in pleasure as I feel it running through my whole body.

It wasn't long before she start kissing her way down the rest of my body, stopping to swirl her tongue around my belly button. My hips jerk up at the actions and I don't think that I will last much longer.

Eventually she reaches where I want her the most and I almost come as soon as her tongue brushes over my clit. I think that she could tell that I was close from my moans as she latched onto my clit and sucked hard on it. She entered me with two fingers, thrusting hard and fast as she continued to suck on my clit. It wasn't long before I felt my orgasm wash over me. She continued to thrust in a hard and fast pace, thrusting deeply into me, curling her fingers over every time she withdrew them. Before I knew it I felt my 2nd and 3rd orgasm hit me.

Sara slowed her fingers as I started to come down from my orgasm and kissed her way back up my body. She kissed me passionately as she removed her fingers completely.

"I love you so much baby" she said

"I love you too baby, with my whole heart" I replied.

Sara lay next to me on the bed and pulled me into her arms. I managed to pull the covers up over us both and we gently drifted off into sleep.

SPOV

I woke with Catherine in my arms. I had to smile as I remembered our activities of the night before. I briefly wondered why my lip was so sore and then I remembered that I had bitten down on it to stop myself from screaming. I knew that I was going away today and that I wasn't going to be back for several days. I was a little down heartened to be away from Catherine for so long but I decided to leave with a good memory.

I gently rolled Catherine onto her back, pulling down the covers as I did so. She briefly stirred but stayed asleep. I gently kissed her on the mouth, kissing down her neck, stopping to suck lightly on her pulse point. Even though she was still asleep her body responded to my actions. I then kissed down her chest pausing to take her nipples into my mouth. I heard a moan from Catherine as I gently bit down on them, soothing the pain away with my tongue. I kissed down her body stopping just before I reached her centre. I could see and smell how wet she was for me already.

I lightly run my tongue over her clit, watching her hips jerk up in response. I then moved back up her body so that I could watch her wake as I slowly and gently entered her with two fingers. I thrust lightly as I felt her passion grow within her. I could see that she was starting to wake up with my ministrations. I started to rub my thumb gently over her clit as I sped my fingers up slightly. I watched as her eyes flickers open. I could tell the exact moment that she realised that this wasn't just a dream and that I really was making love to her.

I could feel her walls tighten around my fingers as I leaned down and kissed her passionately. I began to thrust harder and deeper as I rubbed harder on her clit. It wasn't long before she crashed over the edge of her orgasm, her scream muffled by our kiss. I slowed my fingers down, removing them and licking them clean as she came back down.

"Good morning baby" I said once she opened her eyes again.

"well that's certainly my favourite way of waking up" she replied before pulling me down into another kiss.

"I just wanted to give you something to remember me by whilst i'm away" I said "I'm really going to miss you"

"i'm going to miss you too baby but you can always ring me" she replied

"well that's a given" I said "i'm going to be ringing you all the time just so I can hear your sexy voice"

She smiled up at me before kissing me lovingly.

"well, I certainly hope so" she said "now how about I repay you for your wonderful wake up call"

"mmmmmmmmmm" I replied "I think we could manage that"

CPOV

Sara was still lying on top of me as I slid my hand between us and run my fingers through her folds. She sat up straddling my hips giving me more access to her. I slid two fingers up inside her and allowed her to set the pace. It was so erotic to watch her riding my fingers, I couldn't help but wonder what it would be like for her to ride me wearing the strap-on but that would have to wait for another time. I moved my thumb so that it rubbed against her clit as I slip another finger inside her.

I could feel her walls starting to tighten already so I began to rub harder on her clit. It wasn't long before her orgasm washed over her and she collapsed down on top of me.

"wow" was all she said

"I know baby" I replied.

We curled up together for a little while longer before we realised that we had to get up. Sara had to get going soon and we still had to get everything and everyone ready.

We showered together, taking the time to wash each others bodies, before going down to the kitchen to prepare breakfast and coffee for everyone.

It took a while to get Lindsey and Phoebe out of bed but eventually everyone was up and dressed and sitting round the table eating breakfast.


End file.
